Rest Of My Life
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Alex plans on loving Chris for the rest of his life


Okay so I wrote this forever ago when Gay Marriage was finally legalized where I live and I just never put it up...The song is Rest Of My Life by Bruno Mars please please please take a few minutes to listen to the song because its damn beautiful and its the song I want to dance to when I get married

I OWN NOTHING...Obviously...Also I know nothing about wedding vows that the Preacher/Priest says so I didn't put them in this thing

* * *

><p><em><em>_Everyday I wake up next to an angel more beautiful than words could say they said it wouldn't work but what did they know cause years passed and we're still here today never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me_

Alex's eyes fluttered open and landed on the man lying next to him fast asleep. Chris always looked like such a beautiful angel whenever he was sleeping. Alex sighed and continued to watch his sleeping lover, today was the big day. They were finally getting married. He remembered when people had said that they weren't going to work out, that a relationship like theirs was doomed in the wrestling business. They had both just laughed it off but Alex knew how much it had really hurt Chris. He had been hesitant at first to be with Alex but with some persuading and reassuring he finally agreed. It had been years since they had first gotten together and now they were about to get married. Chris's eyes opened and stared back at Alex, " What're you thinkin bout this early?" Alex smiled, " How lucky I am to have you." Chris blushed and turned away and rolled out of the bed. Alex sat up and watched as the man disappeared into the bathroom and he sighed softly never did he ever think something like this would happen to him.

_As I stand here before my woman I can't fight back the tears in my eyes oh how could I be so lucky I must've done something right and I promise to love her for the rest of my life_

Alex stood at the end of the aisle twiddling his thumbs. People were still entering the chruch and he was looking out as they entered and found their seats. " Would you get back in here and stop being nervous." Kevin called. Alex turned around and went back into the little room and shut the door behind him. " Sorry" he mumbled. Kevin smiled and pulled him into a hug, " What are you worrying for? He's not gonna pull a runaway bride on you." Alex laughed and took a deep breath to calm himself down, " It's not him I'm worried about." Kevin looked at him strangely, " You getting cold feet?" Alex shook his head, " I'm just nervous that he's going to be walking down that aisle and realize what he's about to do." Kevin laughed and clapped Alex on the back, " Chris has been head over heels in love with you since the day he laid eyes on you. You've got nothing to worry about." Alex smiled at his friend and mentor and took another deep breath.

After everyone had been seated the wedding party came out with Alex in the back. He was so nervous he didn't know what to do, luckily Kevin was beside him talking to him the entire way. As they stood at the alter Alex twiddled his thumbs again and looked down at the ground. He was so nervous he couldn't even look at the crowd. He heard the 'Wedding March' begin to play and he heard the people standing but he couldn't manage to pull his eyes off the ground. He kept them glued to the ground until a hand was thrusted into his vision. He lifted his eyes off the ground and was met with the sight of Chris. He had a black suit that matched Alex's own and a large grin on his face and was standing with one hand sticking out towards Alex. Alex stared at him for a few seconds before tears began to flood his vision. He placed his hand into Chris's and started crying harder. Chris laughed and pulled him into a hug and kissed the side of his head. " You idiot stop crying so we can get married." Chris spoke playfully into Alex's ear. They seperated and Chris wiped the tears off Alex's cheeks and smiled at him.

They stood hand in hand as the Preacher went over the vows but neither were listening. They kept stealing glances at each other and smiling or squeezed the others hand. Finally when the Preacher asked if either of them had something to add did they actually pay attention. Chris smiled and turned to Alex, " I remember when you asked me out...I had said no about 20 times before I finally gave in. I know we've been through a lot and we've had our ups and downs but there's no one else in this world I would have rather spent those crazy years with then you. I love you Alex." Alex smiled and took a deep breath, " Everyday that I wake up next to you I realize how lucky I truly am. Most people spend their whole lives trying to find that one person they're meant to be with. You just happened to drop into mine without me even trying. I love you Chris and I promise to love you for the rest of my life."

_Seems like yesterday when she first said 'Hello' funny how time flies by when you're in love it took us a lifetime to find each other it was worth the wait cause I finally found the one never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me_

Chris sat at the table as Alex talked to some old friends and smiled. It seemed like only yesterday that Chris walked into the locker room and first met Alex giving him a small wave as a greeting. Time flew by so fast it was so hard to believe it was that long ago. His mother had always told him that the right person was out there for him and that the moment he stopped looking he would find them. He just never expected to find it in the form of his tag team partner. Chris never thought in his wildest dreams that he would marry Alex but he knew that Alex was the only for him. Alex came back over and stuck a hand out, " Wanna dance?" Chris blushed, " You know I suck at dancing." Alex laughed, " But we're supposed to dance as a married couple. They do it at all weddings." Chris rolled his eyes, " I'm going to look like an idiot trying to dance." Alex smiled and thrusted his hand out to Chris, " Come on. It won't look that bad." Chris shook his head and Alex sighed and went off towards the DJ and whispered something to him. He came back over to the table where Chris was sitting and a slow paced song began to play over the speakers. Chris stared at him in disbelief, " Alex you know I can't dance." A spotlight was put on the couple and Alex smiled, " You only live once." Chris sighed and placed his hand in Alex's own and followed him to the dancefloor.

_As I stand here before my woman I can't fight back the tears in my eyes oh how could I be so lucky I must've done something right and I promise to love her for the rest of my life_

As they stood there Chris looked down at their feet as they began to dance. " Hey look at me not our feet." Alex pouted. Chris lifted his eyes and stared into Alex's own and smiled, " You're not worried I'm gonna step on you?" Alex shook his head, " I don't care." He wrapped an arm around Chris's waist and pulled him closer and intertwined their fingers on the opposite hand. Chris sighed happily and rested his hand on Alex's arm and they began to spin across the floor. The crowd stood and watched as the couple danced across the floor and Alex began to hum the song playing overhead. Chris closed his eyes and tried to keep the tears at bay but he couldn't hide the sniffle that escaped him. " You cryin?" Alex asked. Chris just nodded in conformation and clung tighter to Alex then he ever had before. " I just love you so much." Alex smiled, " I love you too. More then you'll ever know." They continued their dance until Alex stopped them and wrapped an arm around the back of Chris's neck and smiled at him. They stared into each other's eyes as Alex sang, " And I promise to love him for the rest of my life." Chris laughed and let the tears pour down his cheeks and smiled at his lover who was in the same state as him. They shared a salty kiss and smiled at each other, " I love you Alex." Chris whispered. Alex smiled and pulled Chris into a hug, " I love you too Chris."

* * *

><p>Soooooooo?<p>

Alex: Why does Chris seem like the girl in this?

Chris: I don't mind

Me: Good because I like it that way

Alex: I wasn't complaining either

Me: Good because I don't care what you think Mr. Shelley

...yup that's all folks


End file.
